conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhekout
Overview =Alphabet and Pronunciation= There are 26 letters in this alphabet; 6 vowels(a, au, ɛ, i, o, and ou) and 20 consonants(Б, c, k, d, dh, g, h, l, m, n, p, pz, r, s, ss, th, t, v, w, zh). Here is how to pronounce them: *A - pronounced 'ah' *Au - pronounced 'ay' *Б - pronounced 'b' *C(used only in adjectives and adverbs)/K(used only in nouns, pronouns, and verbs) - pronounced as a hard c *D - pronouced 't' *Dh - pronounced as a mixture between 'j' and 'sh'. it is like the French 'j' *ɛ - pronounced 'uh' *G - pronounced as a hard g *H - pronounced 'hy', as in 'human' or 'humid' *I - pronounced 'ee' *L - pronounced 'y' *M - pronounced 'm' *N - pronounced 'n' *O - pronounced 'oh' *Ou - pronounced 'oo' *P - pronounced like halfway between an h and an f, more like the way the Japanese 'fu' sounds when its before a noun, but like a 'p' at the end of a word or before a consonant *Pz - pronounced 'ps' *R - pronounced 'l' *S - pronounced 's' *Ss(used for singular words)/Th(used for plural words) - pronounced 'z' *T - pronounced 'ch', as in 'cheese' *V - pronounced 'f' *W - pronounced 'v' *Zh - pronounced 'sh' =Basic Grammar= Articles There are only 3 articles; ssa, mau, and sson. They always come directly after the noun they are describing. Ssa is the equivalent of 'the'. It is used when describing something specific. Ssa does not change gender. Mau is the equivalent of 'a/an' for describing feminine nouns. Sson is the other equivalent of 'a/an', except this is used for describing masculine nouns. EXAMPLES mlau ssa the cat Бok sson a dog paunɛ mau a cloud Nouns Nouns have two genders, masculine and feminine. Masculine nouns always end in one of the 20 consonants. When they become plural, they end in -ɛn. Feminine nouns always end in one of the 6 vowels. When they become plural, they end in -ɛnɛ. If the word already ends with ɛ, then just add -nɛ. EXAMPLES iowɛ flower iowɛnɛ flowers goudh bird goudhɛn birds Pronouns Pronouns have two genders and two ages. They are masculine-young, masculine-older, feminine-young, and feminine-older. 'They' and 'We', however, are only masculine and feminine. 'It' is classified as masculine, and is therefore used like 'he.' There are 20 subject pronouns. *'I' masculine-young = aun *'I' masculine-older = hɛr *'I' feminine-young = vissɛ *'I' feminine-older = kou *'We' masculine = Бousk *'We' feminine = kamɛ *'You' masculine-young= rin *'You' masculine-older= dhauk *'You' feminine-young= ssaunɛ *'You' feminine-older= vossɛ *'He' masculine-young= moup *'He' masculine-older= at *'She' feminine-young= hangɛ *'She' feminine-older= dho *'They' masculine = asoun *'They' feminine = houi Possessive pronouns: *'My' masculine-young = aunɛt *'My' masculine-older = hɛrɛt *'My' feminine-young = vissɛdhɛ *'My' feminine-older = koudhɛ *'Our' masculine = Бouskɛt *'Our' feminine = kamdhɛ *'Your' masculine-young= rinɛt *'Your' masculine-older=dhaukɛt *'Your' feminine-young= ssaundhɛ *'Your' feminine-older= vossɛdhɛ *'His' masculine-young= moupɛt *'His' masculine-older= atɛt *'Her' feminine-young = hangɛ *'Her' feminine-older = dhodhɛ *'Their' masculine = asounɛt *'Their' feminine = houdhɛ Honorifics These are suffixes attached to people's names, or to pronouns when you do not know the person's name. They are never attached to your own name when you are speaking of yourself. *lɛss - used for people you don't know very well, regardless of sex or age. *Бɛnɛ - used for younger women you are familiar with. *Бɛl - used for younger men you are familiar with. *dhi - used for older females you are familiar with. *pzaun - used for older males you are familiar with. *nor - used for teachers, professors, and tutors, regardless of sex or age. Verbs Verbs are not classified by sex. The verb is found at the very end of the sentence, regardless of the rest of the sentence. Regular Verbs Conjugation Verbs are conjugated into Simple Present, Present Continuous, Simple Past, and Future tenses. =EXAMPLES of Conjugation = ou dhou -- to run dhou -- run dhouhɛ -- running dhoulan -- ran dhoumau -- will run ou tou -- to fly tou -- fly touhɛ -- flying toulan -- flew toumau -- will fly Simple Present The root word without 'ou'. When a verb follows a plural noun or pronoun, it becomes plural. Add -oun to the end to make it plural. If it ends in zh or oun, add -noun instead. =EXAMPLE = *aun pzɛk -- I(masculine-young) walk *hɛr pzɛk -- I(masculine-older) walk *vissɛ pzɛk -- I(feminine-young) walk *kou pzɛk -- I(feminine-older) walk *Бousk pzɛkoun -- We(masculine) walk *kamɛ pzɛkoun -- We(feminine) walk *rin pzɛk -- You(masculine-young) walk *dhauk pzɛk -- You(masculine-older) walk *ssaunɛ pzɛk -- You(feminine-young) walk *vossɛ pzɛk -- You(feminine-older) walk *moup pzɛk -- He(masculine-young) walks *at pzɛk -- He(masculine-older) walks *hangɛ pzɛk -- She(feminine-young) walks *dho pzɛk -- She(feminine-older) walks *asoun pzɛkoun -- They(masculine) walk *houi pzɛkoun -- They(feminine) walk Conjuctions *and -- ipp *but -- wa *or -- aurɛ Word Order The typical word order for a simple sentence is as follows: Noun-Adjective describing the noun-Adverb describing the verb-Verb Which I generally abbreviate to: N-ADJ-ADV-V So that's what I'll be using when I talk about the sentence structure. I'll just be talking about simpler sentences until I've completely figured out the more complex stuff. EXAMPLES The cat walked quickly. Mlau ssa hac pzɛklan. ((cat the quick walked)) =Dictionary= Numbers *0 - for zero, the word for 'nothing', 'nir', is used, but nir is rarely used at all *1 - an *2 - Бɛn *3 - toun *4 - gin *5 - dhaun *6 - kan *7 - zhɛkin *8 - ripzɛn *9 - don *10 - houn *11 - an-houn *12 - Бɛn-houn *13 - toun-houn *14 - gin-houn *15 - dhaun-houn *16 - kan-houn *17 - zhɛkin-houn *18 - ripzɛn-houn *19 - don-houn *20 - hounan *21 - an-hounan *22 - Бɛn-hounan *23 - toun-hounan *24 - gin-hounan *25 - dhaun-hounan *30 - hountoun *35 - dhaun-hountoun *40 - houngin *45 - dhaun-houngin *50 - houndhaun *60 - hounkan *70 - hounzhɛkin *80 - hounripzɛn *90 - houndon *100 - zhin *125 - gin-hounan-zhin *150 - houndhaun-zhin *175 - dhaun-hounzhɛkin-zhin *200 - zhinan *300 - zhintoun *400 - zhingin *500 - zhinhaun *1000 - pohin *1575 - haun-houzhɛkin-zhinhaun-pohin *2000 - pohinan Colors *red - lohau *orange - orandh *yellow - ama *green - gasso *blue - miss *violet - pɛr *brown - cavi *black - naulo *white - waiss Elements *earth - wɛrd *water - sitna *wind - wana *fire - fougo *ice - akwa Days of The Week *Sunday - soridi (means literally 'day of the sun') *Monday - roudi (means literally 'day of the moon') *Tuesday - mardi (means literally 'day of mars') *Wednesday - mɛrkoudi (means literally 'day of mercury') *Thursday - rɛwdi (means literally 'day of jupiter') *Friday - wanadi (means literally 'day of venus') *Saturday - sadoudi (means literally 'day of saturn') Planets *Sor - sun *Roun - moon *Mɛrkou - Mercury *Wana - Venus *Wɛrd - Earth *Mar - Mars *Rɛw - Jupiter *Sadou - Saturn *Oraun - Uranus *Wauriɛr - Neptune Speed *mɛБir - slowly *hac - quickly *houa - fast =Example text= Hello Angro Goodbye HouБan Sorry Prauw Thank you Graunt And God shall wipe away all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, neither sorrow nor crying, neither shall there be any more pain. Ipp daus dhir asounɛt ahɛnɛ vrɛdɛn aБssɛ dran; ipp na pas nik, aurɛ sɛrg vrɛhɛ, aurɛ poi riБod pas Бahi. (And God from their eyes tears away wipe; and no more death, or sorrow crying, or pain any more be.) Category:Languages